1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adjustable steering mechanisms and more specifically to axially extensible steering column assemblies having a locking mechanism for fixing the axial position of the steering wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Telescoping steering column assemblies are known and have become common accessories in several types of vehicles as they provide some desirable advantages. Extensibly adjustable steering columns are most frequently seen in automobiles, however, an increasing number of industrial or farm vehicles such as trucks, tractors, and fork trucks are being offered with adjustable columns. Among the advantages inherent in an adjustable column is the convenience of having the steering wheel located in position to satisfy the personal preferences of various operators. The usual and well known telescopic steering wheel is composed of a tube slidably carried inside a second tube. The first tube is connected to the steering wheel and the second tube is connected to a steering gear apparatus that translates the rotary motion of the first tube into motion to steer a vehicle. Both tubes are incorporated together by any of a multitude of complicated devices which usually use levers, wedges, pins, or expandable legs to act as a locking means. Even steering wheel adjustment apparatus that only telescope extensibly are usually complex and consequently expensive to manufacture.
Tiltable steering wheels often include a telescopic adjustment, however, these combinations are even more complicated and expensive to manufacture than the telescopically adjustable devices.